


Train Ride

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You’re on a train and happen to run into someone new- literally.





	Train Ride

Prompt: Same anon as before with #3. But could you do #23 & 24 in one? With Johnny though. I’m sure he could make it interesting. I noticed you weren’t making as many stories so I wondered if you were getting asks. If not I’m here for you!

**_Ah, yeah, while I am not actually getting a lot of asks, I’ve assumed it’s because you guys have seen me get prompts and know I’m being a total slacker. I’m sorry! Life’s been busy. So, without anymore excuses from me, here’s an imagine!_ **

**_Disclaimer: If anyone does what I mention, this was not meant to pick on you. (I’m sorry don’t hurt me).  
_ **

“Yes, Mom, I made it,” You tuck your arms closer to your sides as you try to avoid hitting the other passengers. You were on your way home from a visit to your parent’s house, and unfortunately for you, your mother required to know where you were every minute of the day. You see an oddly attractive gy with dark hair and pale blue eyes check out a woman who could be a model, and you roll your eyes in irritation.

“I need to go. Call me when you get home.”

You sigh in relief, finally hearing her hang up, and glance down to shove your phone in your pocket before knocking into a strong chest.

“Whoa,” A male voice says, wrapping muscular arms around you to keep you steady. “Sorry, I should have been paying attention.”

“It’s fine,” You say quietly, glancing up to see the attractive man you had been watching earlier. You quickly step back, sensing trouble. “Sorry, I’ll get out of your-”

The train lurches suddenly, and you gasp, falling right back into him. You both mutter a sorry, and he grips your arms tightly, staring down at you with the most beautiful blue eyes you’d ever seen. You can’t make yourself look away, and he murmurs, “I’m Johnny.”

You swallow carefully. “(Y/n),”

He grins, showing a dimple. “New York?” You nod, and he chuckles slightly. “How about I take you somewhere to eat once we stop. Make up for running into you.”

Your cheeks burn, but you nod, and he wraps a strong arm around your shoulders and leads you to his seat, not once looking back at the girl he’d been watching earlier.

You never did call your mother back.


End file.
